


从朋友变成情人需要几步

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	从朋友变成情人需要几步

一，Omega发情  
二，独处一个房间  
三，ooxx

 

 

“查尔斯，你还好么？查尔斯？”

空气里开始弥漫一丝甜蜜的气息，艾瑞克警觉的看向查尔斯，他记得查尔斯是个Omega。

“闭嘴。”

查尔斯没有开口，但是他的声音传达到艾瑞克的脑子里。多亏了他今天没有带那个丑陋的头盔，能让他突然发情的时候还有个应对方案。

艾瑞克被查尔斯控制着扶着他离开，从变种人议事会上，本来观点不和的两个领袖，突然一起从现场离开，这让其他热烈讨论中的人都闭了嘴。查尔斯把代理权交给斯科特，嘱咐他继续下去。

“不要动。”

随便开了个房，查尔斯趴在被子上，信息素的味道弥漫开来，他额头已经冒出了细微的汗珠，下身已经开始湿滑。他现在能力忽强忽弱，有点庆幸是艾瑞克在他身边，但也有点不希望艾瑞克看到他这个样子。热潮很快让查尔斯大脑迷糊起来，让这些乱七八糟的思想都从脑袋里跑掉。

艾瑞克站在床边不知道该如何动作，查尔斯的信息素在影响着他，让他很快起了反应，但是查尔斯又控制着他，虽然那个控制时有时无。查尔斯难受的时候也是在同时折磨着他。

“嗯......”

 

查尔斯扯开胸前的衣服，使洁白的皮肤裸露空中，下体不停的蹭着被子，但是碍着艾瑞克在他又不好意思去手淫。可是他又舍不得叫艾瑞克出去，发情折磨的他眼角泛红，蓝色眼角里的水往外溢流，显得他像个小可怜。

艾瑞克握了握拳想来帮助查尔斯，被他喊住。

“别动，别过来......”

于是他又只好停住，站在床边看着查尔斯在床上翻滚，努力的想要克制自己的欲望。甜蜜的Omega信息素在空气中交织成一面巨大密集的网，让艾瑞克的信息素也被诱发，飘散出来。

“查尔斯，你需要帮助。”

很少有Omega能够自己熬过发情期，艾瑞克试探着拨开查尔斯汗湿的额发 ，查尔斯先是下意识的蹭蹭他的手然后再让开。

“别进来……” 

过了一会，查尔斯才小声的朝他说话，情潮已经让他整个脸色通红。

艾瑞克苦笑着看了眼自己疲软的下身，查尔斯控制着他这样，他就是想也没有什么办法。

环顾四周，艾瑞克拆了台灯上的金属装饰，在手里糅合成一个圆润的小球。查尔斯的衣服已经差不多被自己全部扯开，裸露的肌肤都被热量催的发红。

“查尔斯。”

艾瑞克开口发现自己声音有点哑，他拉下查尔斯的裤子，然后扒开两片柔软紧致的臀瓣。

“嗯啊……慢点……”

金属的小球滑进体内，然后在柔软的肉壁上横冲直撞。查尔斯舒服的呻吟出生，手开始握上自己前端撸动着释放自己。

艾瑞克控制着金属球碾在查尔斯的G点上，让他喘息过程中不得不张开嘴尖叫，那张平时就很红艳的嘴现在看起来更加红艳。

“艾瑞克，我不行了啊……艾瑞克……”

查尔斯并紧双腿夹住体内的小球，更多淫液在他的腿间分泌，相比较于冰凉的金属，查尔斯还是希望有什么更大更热的东西来肏肏自己。

“嗯……啊……”

金属球模拟抽插在他体内动作，时而深时而浅。艾瑞克的床戏技能就和他本人一样辣，但是查尔斯不肯他实际的肏自己。

冰凉的球体被捂到和体温一样，查尔斯在自己手里射了出来，白浊撒了半片床单，但身体里的球还在左右撞着他的肉壁。

“轻点啊……”

omega的发情要持续很长时间，纵使已经释放了一次，查尔斯的大脑也没有变清醒，反而被艾瑞克用一个金属小球肏的更加敏感。他渐渐失去对艾瑞克的控制，空气中alpha的信息素让他更加腿软。

“艾瑞克嗯……”

“查尔斯，我在。”

艾瑞克获得自己身体的全部支配权，吻住查尔斯的嘴的时候他有种终于得偿所愿的感觉。发情的omega全身散发着香甜的气息被他抱在怀里，但他清楚的知道那是查尔斯。

乳头被含住吸允的时候查尔斯推了一下，但他现在力气不多，这一下倒显得欲拒还迎。艾瑞克用舌头挑逗他身上每一寸皮肤，让他嘴里只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

刚刚释放过的阴茎又挺立起来，艾瑞克握住他的和自己的一起撸动。

艾瑞克的阴茎又粗又烫，迷糊的查尔斯在它抵上自己穴口的时候缩了下，这可比想象中还大一点。艾瑞克摸着查尔斯的大腿，安抚着他没事。

粗壮的龟头挤开褶皱，里面早就酝酿好的蜜液一下子流出来，湿润的内壁对艾瑞克发送欢迎的讯号。

这让刚刚还拒绝艾瑞克的查尔斯面红耳赤，明明他就很期待。艾瑞克不去拆穿他，只俯身咬住他的嘴把他压在床单上肏弄。

查尔斯纤细的脚踝被艾瑞克抓住，腿被拉到不能合拢的被肏。大开大合的让他感觉自己的腿不是自己的，或者这个身体也不是自己的。

“啊——嗯——”

从接吻的间隙，查尔斯的呻吟声漏出来，两人唇上拉出的粘丝落在他光洁的下巴上，艾瑞克转而去亲吻他的下巴，手抚弄他胸前凸起的红点。

查尔斯抓着艾瑞克的后背，短短的指甲在上面留下红痕。

艾瑞克大力的肏着查尔斯，撞击出的水声表达着这是一场多么激烈的情事。

查尔斯被脸朝下摁在床单上，艾瑞克从身后抓起他的一条腿，然后再次进入更深的操弄他。

空气中浓郁的信息素味道交织在一起，查尔斯喉咙嘶哑的抓握着床单，艾瑞克把他肏的全部都是水。

 

“艾瑞克……”

艾瑞克没有在他体内射出来，而是退出射在了他身上，温热的液体在他腰窝开始往下流，让一切看起来更加色情。

查尔斯双目失神的喘着气，艾瑞克把他抱进怀里，alpha的信息素包裹着他。

“我想我们既可以是朋友，也可以是情人。”

艾瑞克亲吻查尔斯的额头。


End file.
